Thisongoing database project was designed as an aid to both our staff and visiting scientists, offering ready access to comprehensive information about pharmaceuticals used in the broad spectrum of experiments conducted at the BioCurrents Research Center. Such information includes: action, preparation for a given kind of experiment, references to work by others using the compound, and short abstracts of such references. The database uses FoxPro Microsoft format on an IBM-PC. The search code parameters by which the program makes choices, and compiles lists, are based on the National Library of Medicine, Medical Subject Headings - Tree Structure. We continue to compile data sheets, concentrating on membrane transport proteins.